1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism and, in particular, to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that includes a suspension-mounted, pivoting lumbar support element.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of backpack devices (backpacks and backpack frames used for carrying loads) is known in the prior art. Existing embodiments have utilized a single horizontal bar, a padded horizontal bar, a narrow strap, or molded pads to provide support for the backpack device in the lumbar region of the user""s back. However, there are problems with the comfort and functionality of these existing lumbar supports. Due to the shortcomings of existing lumbar supports, backpack devices often slide down from the weight of the load being carried and tend to shift off center providing uneven weight distribution on the shoulders and back of the user. Further, existing lumbar supports do not conform to the backs of the wide variety of individuals wearing the backpack device.
It would be advantageous to have a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that overcomes the shortcomings of existing backpack devices. The present invention provides such a mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved back-supported load-carrying mechanism which includes a suspension-mounted pivoting lumbar support element to allow for an even distribution of cargo weight to the lower back of a user, and to provide a shock-absorbing mechanism, thus eliminating stress to the neck and back areas of the user.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that includes a rigid frame having an upper portion and a lower portion with an opening therein. A lumbar support element is pivotally mounted on a horizontal shaft in the opening in the lower portion of the frame, and is positioned to contact the lumbar region of a user""s back. The load-carrying mechanism also includes a suspension mechanism that mounts the horizontal shaft to the frame and enables the horizontal shaft to move fore and aft in relation to the frame. The load-carrying mechanism may also include two rear leg extensions on each side of the frame that provide support for the load-carrying mechanism and enable the load-carrying mechanism to stand in an essentially vertical orientation when the load-carrying mechanism is removed by a user and placed on the ground.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that includes a rigid frame having an upper portion and a lower portion, the lower portion including a first vertical side and a second vertical side forming an opening therebetween. A horizontal shaft is mounted to the first and second vertical sides and extends through the opening in the lower portion of the frame. A lumbar support element is pivotally mounted on the horizontal shaft. The lumbar support element extends horizontally from the first vertical side to the second vertical side of the frame, and extends vertically approximately halfway up the frame. The horizontal shaft is mounted to the first and second vertical sides of the frame with a suspension mechanism that enables the horizontal shaft (and lumbar support element) to move fore and aft in relation to the frame. The suspension mechanism may enable each end of the horizontal shaft, and thus each side of the lumbar support, to move fore and aft independently of the other end.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that includes a rigid frame and a floating lumbar support element. The frame has an upper portion and a lower portion with an opening therein. The floating lumbar support element is suspendably mounted in the opening in the lower portion so that the lumbar support element can pivot around a horizontal axis while also moving fore and aft in relation to the frame.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.